


Embracings

by clgfanfic



Series: Soldier of Fortune Inc - Way He Talks [1]
Category: Soldier of Fortune Inc.
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Broken Play.  After Bosnia Benny Ray and Margo find themselves getting close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embracings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Don't Ask, Don't Tell #1 under the pen name Caryn Mayo.

_For the heavens are sending us love_

_like a flame spreading_

_through straw,_

_and desire like the swoop of the falcon! **[1]**_

 

 

Benny Ray Riddle eased himself out of his chair and limped into the basement kitchen of the Silver Star Hotel.  His ankle ached and he tried to rest more of his weight on his non-healing ankle, but he teetered unsteadily and had to put his injured foot down, cursing softly under his breath when a twinge of pain shot from his ankle to knee to hip.

He quickly lifted his foot, hopping slightly until he could lower just his big toe back to the floor to steady himself.  _Damn, damn, damn…_  He shook his head ruefully.  Maybe he shouldn't have rejected that offer of a brace.  Well, at least the swelling had gone down…

Shaking his head, the sniper decided that the physical therapist was right.  He was going to be laid up for at least another week.  But given the shape he and the others were all in after their disastrous trip to Bosnia that wasn't exactly a "bad" thing.  Five days after their narrow escape and Chance was still in the hospital, the doctors monitoring the man's bruised kidneys, cracked ribs, and massive contusions.  With some luck he'd be out day after tomorrow.

C.J. was splitting his time between the hospital and a psychologist's office.  Probably a good move on the demo expert's part, and Benny Ray respected the courage it had taken for the man to make the first appointment.  Freezing up in the heat of battle was a death wish for C.J. and the rest of the team, and whatever it took, the man had to get his head screwed back on straight.

Matt had stayed put until he knew Chance was out of danger, and it was obvious that Margo wasn't going to need to unload on him, then headed for Canada and some quality hunting time.  Benny Ray would have gone with him if it wasn't for his bum leg, and he envied the major the opportunity to relax and enjoy a few days in the Great White North.  But instead of relaxing in the wilderness he was stuck at the Silver Star.  Every day he took a taxi ride to the hospital to commiserate with Chance, and he kept up with the mail and the bills per Matt's request, but all in all he was getting bored.

After all, you can only watch so much TV before it started to turn you into some kind of couch zombie.  He'd tried reading, but he'd quickly depleted his collection at the old hotel, and getting to the library or his apartment meant another taxi ride and another lie when the driver asked him what had happened.  He was just too tired to make the effort.  So he'd tried sitting out on the beach, but everyone he saw wanted to know what had happened, and he couldn't tell them the truth, so that meant more creative storytelling.  And that was C.J.'s forte, not his.

So, basically confined to the hotel, Benny Ray had quickly created his own schedule.  Up at five to workout and do the exercises the PT tech had given him, then eat breakfast and watch CNN for a couple of hours.  Visit Chance.  Come back and pick up the mail.  Take care of any bills over lunch.  Read the newspaper and whatever else he could find for a couple of hours.  More PT work, then a weapons check, or maybe some work on his Big Dog.  Then back to the TV for the evening news while he made himself dinner.  Then it was a couple of hours of channel surfing, unless he found a good movie or decided to screen a Disney film before he passed it along to his kids.  Eventually he'd give up and turn the radio on and go surfing on the net until he was tired and ready to go to bed.

 _Dull, dull, dull_ , he thought.  _Hell, I might as well still be married_.  But with his bum leg he couldn't dance, couldn't go out to the firing range, couldn't even walk down to the church to see if Father Bob needed any help around the place, which he always did.

He was starting to feel like a caged animal.

Shaking his head, Benny Ray pulled out the second half of a pre-cooked chicken he'd picked up the day before and slid it into the oven to heat.  That done, he set out pots for broccoli and macaroni and cheese.  When everything was cooking, he hobbled back to the TV to watch the weather report, then back to stir his cooking pasta and salt his broccoli.

He heard the footsteps coming down the steps before he saw her, and wondered what Margo was doing back so soon.  She'd packed up a small suitcase after moping around the hotel for two days and headed out to visit her parents on the East Coast.  Matt had left the same day, and for a brief moment Benny Ray thought that the two of them might be heading off on a joint vacation, but then he dismissed the idea.  Margo wasn't supposed to be back for another four days and Matt in six.

Margo set her suitcase next to the sofa and headed into the kitchen.  "Something smells awfully good," she said, giving Benny Ray a curious look.  "Are you cooking?"

The sniper dipped his head, his cheeks coloring slightly.  "Yeah, but if you say a word about it, I'll deny it."

She giggled softly, the sound sending a shiver through his groin.  Damn, but she was a beautiful woman, and deadly, too – a combination he found intensely erotic.

"I promise I won't reveal your secret," she said honestly, unable to stop her gaze from sweeping over him.  The baggy gi pants and over-sized t-shirt Benny Ray wore, along with his limp gave him a new, intriguing vulnerability that attracted her and made what she planned to ask a little easier.  But, she noted, beneath the loose cloths the hard lines of his body were still tantalizingly revealed.

"You eat supper yet?" he asked, turning back to the stove.  The tight scoop-neck sweater she was wearing was straight out of a school boy's fantasy and he didn't want to get caught staring.

"No," she admitted.

"There's enough here for two," he offered.  "If you're hungry."

"Really?  I'd appreciate that, thank you."

"Why don't you have a seat, I'll get this on a couple 'a plates."

He listened to her walk out into the large living space he thought of a "day room."  There was a soft _creak_ when she sat down on the sofa.

With efficient movements, Benny Ray completed the macaroni and cheese, strained the broccoli and sliced the chicken, splitting the portions onto two plates.  Grabbing silverware, he carried the two plates out and joined Margo.  Using two TV trays, the pair enjoyed a quiet dinner while they watched the rest of the news.

When they were done, Margo carried their empty plates back to the kitchen, rinsed them off and slipped them into the dishwasher.  "Want some coffee?" she called.

"Sure, but I thought you didn't make coffee," Benny Ray called back, his voice teasing.

"You keep my secret and I'll keep yours."

"Deal."

She grinned and got to work, grinding beans and brewing the coffee.  Waiting for the pot to fill, she took a deep breath and reviewed the decision that had brought her back to Hermosa Beach early.  From where she leaned against the kitchen counter she could see the back of Benny Ray's head and his broad shoulders.  Was this really a good idea?  Would he even agree?

Stomach grumbling as nervousness swept through her, Margo forced herself to pull down two mugs and set them next to the coffee maker.  _He'll understand_ , she decided.  _And he'll say yes.  I can make sure of that._

She filled the cups, added four sugar cubes to Benny Ray's and stirred it, then carried both back to the sofa.  Handing his cup to him, she smiled.  "Four, right?"

He nodded and took a sip.  "Thanks."

 _I think he's nervous_ , she thought, the notion amusing.  An ex-Navy SEAL and an ex-Marine Scout/Sniper was nervous?  Why?

 _Me.  It's me_ , she realized.  _Maybe he's actually shy around women…  God, why do I find that so sweet?_

"How's Chance doing?" she asked, hoping the smalltalk would set him more at ease.

"Fine.  Chasin' the nurses and wantin' to go home."

She grinned.  "I'll bet.  Where's C.J.?"

"Gettin' his head screwed back on," Benny Ray replied, decifing not to get into details.  If C.J. wanted to tell the rest of the team what he was doing, he could do it.

"Good… good," Margo replied.  "So he won't be back–?"

"For another few days."

"Well, I hope it works."  She was rapidly running out of something to say.  They really had little in common outside of their work.  That was something she hadn't really thought about.  "And I guess Matt–?"

"Out of touch," Benny Ray finished for her.

She nodded.  _Okay, now what do I say?_   "How's the leg?"

Benny Ray shrugged.  "Gettin' better, but it's takin' too damn long."

She nodded, the conversation at an end.

Benny Ray stood and limped back to the kitchen.  Draining the last of his coffee, he rinsed the cup out and added it to the dishes in the dishwasher.  That done, he wandered back to one of the computer terminals, read his personally designed electronic newspaper, then went surfing, looking for information on the latest products from Heckler & Koch.  But his mind wasn't on what he was finding, and he constantly glanced up and over the top of the monitor, watching Margo.  She had found a book and was stretched out on the couch, reading.  Or at least she was trying to read.

 _Why is she here?_ he wondered.  _Damn, I wish Matt had stayed put.  She probably needs somebody to talk to, but it ain't me…  Damn._

Two hours crept by before Benny Ray stood and stretched.  "Think I'm gonna turn in."

Margo looked up from the same page she's been staring at for nearly forty minutes.  "What?"

"I'm goin' t'bed," the sniper repeated.

"Oh, okay," she said, her tone distracted, but she offered him a small smile.  "Good night."

"Night."

Benny Ray headed for the old elevator, glad that Matt had seen fit to get it repaired with the spoils from one of their earlier missions.  Riding to the second floor, he limped to the bathroom, and a long, hot shower.  Maybe that would clear his mind.

Standing under the spray, all he could see was Margo in that blasted tight sweater.  He twisted the water faucets until a cool stinging spray melted away his arousal.  That was a fantasy better kept locked away.  _No use even thinkin' about that one,_ he warned himself.  _You, my boy, ain't no Prince Charmin'._

Stepping out, he quickly toweled dry, and wrapping another towel around his waist, headed to his room and what he hoped was a good night's sleep.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

He sensed her presence before he opened the door, but dismissed it as the last traces of his earlier fantasies.

Stepping into the darkness he hesitated: someone _was_ in his room.

Margo looked up when the door opened, glad that he left the lights off.  He was bare-chested, dressed only in a dark red towel wrapped low around his hips, and she could see that her earlier impression of his athletic build had been right.  He was solidly muscular, with an aura of blazing masculine vitality that made her breath catch in her throat.  Why hadn't she noticed that before?

"I'm sorry."

Her voice was soft, almost frightened.  "Margo?" he said.  "Somethin' wrong?"

She hesitated, then said, "I have a favor to ask you."

He walked to the edge of his bed where she sat.  As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he realized that she was still wearing the same leggings and sweater, but she was barefoot.  "What is it?" he asked.

"Benny Ray, I want you to make love to me," she said matter-of-factly.  "Tonight…  Right now."

He took a half-step back and briefly considered running.  _This is one helluva of dream…_ "Excuse me?"

She stood.  "I don't know if you're going to understand this, but I want you to make love to me.  I'm not asking for a relationship, or a commitment, or anything.  This is strictly a 'no strings attached' kind of thing.  I just-- I just need to feel like a woman again."

"I don't understand," he admitted.

She met his probing gaze in the semi-darkness.  "After what happened in Bosnia– Vlady– I feel… used… dirty."

"But you were just–"

"I know," she interrupted, turning away from him.  "I was just utilizing my assets."

"I was gonna say you were doin' what ya had to t' stay alive, buy some time."

She paused, then nodded.  "I know that, too."  She turned back to face him, and took a step closer.  "But I need to feel whole again…  Like a woman…  Back in control."

"Don't you think you should be talkin' t' Matt?"

A smile flashed across her lips, but she shook her head.  "Matt and I have a history.  He couldn't… disassociate.  I'm _not_ looking for a relationship, Benny Ray, I just want to make love with someone I trust – on my own terms.  I want to remember what it's like when it's… not part of the job."

He swallowed.  It _was_ a dream come true.  He'd been so careful to keep his feelings for Margo secret that she didn't have a clue what she was asking.  Margo Vincent was everything he could ever want in a woman -- beautiful, intelligent, caring, and a highly trained operative who knew exactly what he did and didn't judge him bad or wrong because of it.  She was one of them: an operator, a killer.  She'd been there and done that.  She was… perfect.

And he was in love with her.

But he'd been able to keep those feelings trapped and under control.  But if he made love to her, all bets were off.

And he knew that she loved Matt, and the major, despite all his comments to the contrary, still had feelings for her, too.  But sex and love had no place on a team like theirs.  It made you protective, and protective meant making mistakes, and mistakes could get him and the rest of the team killed.

Matt knew that and so did Margo.

And so did Benny Ray.

"But Chance was there and–"

"Exactly.  I don't want to relive that night, Benny Ray.  I want something to erase that night."

"Why me?" he asked, walking to the window.  Beyond the open glass he could hear the sound of the high tide breaking on the beach.

"Because I trust you…  Because I think you can accept this for what it is: a one-time thing.  A sharing.  I just want you to help me forget."

Could he?  Could he accept this as a "one-time thing"?

There was no choice; he'd have to.  She didn't love him.  This was an issue of friendship, of camaraderie.  She was a member of his team, and what a team-member needed, a team-member got.

"Benny Ray, I know you won't let this change how we operate in the field.  I don't think Matt could let it go."

 _God, Margo, I hope you're right.  I hope I can_.  There had already been a couple of times when he'd wanted to step in when he shouldn't, but he'd forced himself not to.  If he slept with her, could he do the same in the future?

 _I'll just have to_ , he decided.  _I can't say no_.

She moved to stand next to him at the window.

With a slightly trembling hand he reached out, caressing the side of her face. "What if I can't–?"

"You can.  Please, make love to me?"

He touched the other side of her face with the back of his hand.  The small, desperate sound she made was all it took.  He pulled her into his arms, widening his stance, lifting her towards him and pressing her intimately close, making Margo fully aware of his desire for her.

"Love me, Benny Ray," she instructed.  "Show me I'm still a woman, that I'm clean and–"

Benny Ray's lips met hers with an excruciating tenderness that made her tremble.  It was a gentle kiss, his mouth sipping at hers, savoring each taste.

Margo gave herself to his tender treatment and he kissed her more passionately, like a man who couldn't believe that a beautiful dream had come true and who wanted to revel in it before it was taken away.  For a brief moment she wondered if she'd made the wrong decision and she stiffened.

He took her face between his hands, his gaze searching hers anxiously.  "I haven't misunderstood, have I?"

"No, Benny Ray.  I want you to make love to me."

"All right," he replied in his soft southern drawl, his head dipping again.

This was a soft, ardent kiss and Margo felt her skin tingle as his tongue explored the shape of her mouth.  She shivered, desire surging through her when she realized that he was giving her what she craved more than anything else: heartfelt tenderness and a real warm, loving touch.  She allowed herself to fall into the sensations.

His lips moved over hers in a mobile, sensual exploration, the tip of his tongue slipping between her lips in darting, teasing forays.  Margo quivered in response and pressed her hips closer, enjoying the way his erection pulsed in reply.  He was thick and long and she felt the need beginning to build.

She parted her lips and rejoiced when Benny Ray immediately deepen the kiss, the hard tip of his tongue slipping into the warm, moist sweetness of her mouth.  She responded by arching against him again, her hips rocking in an inviting rhythm.

His large, powerful hands traveled up and down her back and hips, caressing and stroking over her clothes as he molded her ever closer.  A soft moan of pleasure escaped Margo's throat, and his tongue plunged deeper, stroking and probing with an ardent passion that left her weak.  _God, he feels so good…_

Margo ran her fingers through his too-short, light-brown hair, returning the kiss with equal fervor.  Her legs trembled as she felt the rippling muscles in his powerful thighs press against her own.  She was quickly growing wild with wanting him and the fierceness of that want shook her through and through.  Had she expected this?

They broke apart, and her gaze locked with Benny Ray's.  She had the oddest sensation of being drawn into the cool blue depths of his eyes, so close to seeing some hidden secret, then he reached out and deftly pulled her sweater up and over her head, tossing it aside.  He bent over her, kissing the base of her throat while his nimble fingers worked the fastener of her black-lace bra open.

He reached out, covering one of her now naked breasts with his hand and she drew in a shuddering breath at the pleasure it roused in her – a hundred times more sweet than she had imagined.  _His wife did not divorce this man over sex._

He dragged the narrow straps over her shoulders and tossed the bra aside, then his lips found hers again as his hands slipped downward to her breasts.  He cupped a warm, firm globe in each palm, supple fingers kneading the silky flesh as his thumbs traced erotic patterns over the rosy tips.  She gasped, the tantalizing movements of his fingers sending waves of delight through her.

As he felt her nipples harden, Benny Ray tore his mouth away from hers and nuzzled the side of her neck.  A violent shudder quaked through her as his tongue traced a line of fire down the side of her neck, his hands roaming over her bared skin.

Benny Ray tenderly captured both of her hands and curved them around his neck.  Then slowly, sensuously, he let his own hands slide down her bare arms to her shoulders, then down the elegant curve of her spine, molding her to him.

Margo felt herself go weak.  The imprint of his body, the seductive pressure of his thighs as they both swayed to the silent music of passion, washed away the invisible stains that had clung to her for the past five days.  _Yes_ , she said silently, _love me, Benny Ray.  Show me the way it's supposed to be_.

His hands continued moving, exploring slowly over her back and hips, fingertips tracing her spine and shoulder blades in an erotic caress.  Desire – fierce and hot – quaked through her body.  "Please," she whispered against his lips.

For just a moment his gaze devoured her, then he scooped her up in his arms and placed her gently on his bed.  She reached out and snatched away the red towel he wore, then he was beside her.

She lay with her head thrown back, allowing him to feast on her skin.  His mouth trailed across her cheek to her ear, his tongue tracing delicate swirls on the lobe before he suckled it.  She sighed and moaned softly, her hips grinding into the blankets.

His lips glided down in a rain of soft kisses before he nibbled at the base of her neck, then dropped further to brush lightly across the pearly glimmer of her breasts.  He rested his face in the scented valley, then turned his head and breathed a hot, moist trail over the creamy slope to take possession of the aroused peak, darting his tongue across it in a rasping movement that seared through her and made her moan with pleasure.  He did it again, and Margo arched beneath him.

He rolled the hard button with his tongue for a moment, then his lips took over and he kissed and tasted.  As he gently nuzzled the soft, sloping curves of her breasts, Margo sighed and cupped his head to hold him close.  His lips and tongue caressed her with maddening leisure, and Margo writhed with longing under the tantalizing exploration.

"Please, Benny Ray… please," she gasped, the heat building between her legs until she could hardly stand it.

With a smile in his voice he whispered, "Soon, I promise."  Another blissful moan escaped Margo's throat as his lips closed over a hardened nipple and sucked.  She drew a deep breath, arching upward in response, her hands roaming over his back and shoulders, fingernails occasionally digging in.  It had been so long since she had felt a man's loving touch.

"Now," she half-growled.

He answered by dropping a hand to her waist, sliding a couple of fingers beneath the waistband of her leggings.  Moving tentatively, he eased his hand downward, pushing her pants gently over her hips, then down her long, slender legs.  As her pale skin came into view she saw the craving in his eyes as his gaze lingered on her.  Then his head dipped again, lips and tongue caressing her breast, a hand stroking the length of her body, from throat to knees, then back again.

Responding to the tactile exploration, Margo let her own hands roam free, her fingers threading through the curling chest hair to stroke the masculine nipples, then glide downward over his ribcage to his taut, flat stomach.  The soft hiss of Benny Ray's sharply in-drawn breath halted her hand on its path of discovery.  He began to shake and she moaned in sympathetic agreement.

His head began a slow ascent and gently, tenderly, his mouth claimed hers, and a piercing sweetness stabbed at her heart.  The soft, mobile kiss was the most exquisitely sensual thing she had ever experienced.  And then she knew: he loved her.

Trembling with fear and wonder, Margo felt Benny Ray's hands slid down her sides and press under her back, his arms wrapping around her, gathering her close to him.  His mouth closed over hers again…

The kiss went on endlessly – a soft, persuasive seduction that stirred her senses and left her wanting more – much more.

Very slowly, Benny Ray pulled his mouth from hers and looked down into her eyes.  "Do you really want this, Margo?" he probed insistently.

"Yes," she said in a thick whisper, her hands sliding up over his warm, well-muscled chest, fingers tangling briefly in the mat of hair before gliding over his bare shoulders.  She pressed him over onto his back and launched her own attack.

He couldn't control his powerful response to her nearness – and he didn't want to.  She was tracing the pattern of hair on his chest with the tip of her tongue.  His body raged with desire for her, burning hot and hard and ready.  Gently he reached out and took her hand, guiding it to his erection.

Her eyes widened slightly, but she smiled and said nothing.  Her fingers wrapped around him and she squeezed.  He moaned softly, and whimpered.

Her long slow strokes made his stomach knot with the effort to keep from climaxing.  He reached out, stopping her hand, then moved so he was lying beside her once again, in control of the pace.

His hand slid down over her flat stomach, then over her leg to her knee.  His fingers stroked upward over the silkiness of her inner thigh, the intimate caress sending a searing heat rushing through Margo's body, pooling between her legs.  She moaned and closed her eyes.

His fingers tangled in her thatch of silky hair, then ventured farther until they found the hot, wet, secret spot between her thighs.  He parted her gently with his fingers, then let her close around him.  Her woman smell, of heat and sex and life, filled his senses and he trembled.  She exhaled in a long sigh that he felt throughout his body.  Suddenly, his own desire receded, replaced by an urgent need to satisfy, to pleasure, to worship.

When his mouth pressed against her most intimate skin, a shock of unbridled desire raged through her body and made her cry out.  He didn't stop, but Margo felt his soft laughter against her flesh and the pleasure he gave her multiplied until she climaxed, her hips bucking against his mouth.  Then she arched up against him again, telling him wordlessly what she wanted.

She felt the answering sudden shift of weight as he moved over her and she parted her legs gladly.  He filled her and she was overwhelmed with a glorious sense of completeness.  _I knew_ , Margo realized as she squeezed her muscles, trapping him inside of her.  _I knew he loved me.  That's why I came to him_.

Benny Ray began moving, slowly at first, but when he saw the hungry look on her face he thrust harder, entering her deeply.  She moaned, and so did he.

She lifted her knees and tilted her hips, letting him in even further.  The feeling of being encompassed by her was more wonderful than anything he had ever known, so that loving her and making love to her became the same thing.  Feverishly he wondered if was the same for her, or if her blissful expression was only the reflection of release from the nightmare of Bosnia.

It had to be.  There could be nothing more.

She pressed up and he pulled nearly out, then rocked back in when she locked her legs around his waist.  "Oh, God," she sighed.  "You feel so good."

Without a word, he showed her all he could not say.

She tried to defer the moment, but it was impossible.  Pleasure mounted within her, and she cried out, her voice mingling with Benny Ray's as her ecstasy peaked, sending shudders of brilliant sensation through her body.  She felt him fill her with his seed and briefly wondered if he knew that she had lost her womb to a knife attack years ago.  It didn't matter, she could tell him later.

They clung to each other as the intensity faded, and Margo was left drained of everything except a deep sense of fulfillment.  He had made her whole again.  _But at what cost?_ she wondered, as he eased out of her and kissed her breasts and throat.

He rolled onto his back, his eyes closed.  Surely no one could reach heaven and return to tell about it.  He'd suspected it before, but now he knew for sure.  She was everything he'd ever wanted; a woman to make him forget the past and to dream of a future.  But he couldn't tell her.  She would never be his.  And he had no right to a woman like her.

Benny Ray leaned back against a pillow on the bed, and Margo moved so she was stretched out alongside him, her head resting on his chest.  Passions had been banked and the intimacy forged by their lovemaking now strained against the fact that they were, in all truth, strangers.  She knew she should get up and leave now, but the warm presence beside her was too comforting.  Knowing that he loved her made her feel whole, but was it fair to him?

          Benny Ray Riddle was everything she didn't want or need: raw and dangerous yet capable of a tenderness that made strong women like her willingly throw caution to the winds.  They couldn't have the kind of relationship she knew he wanted.  They were nothing alike.  _From the wrong side of the tracks_ , she knew he'd say.  And what they did for a living left no room for personal agendas.

He tilted his head forward and kissed the top of her head.  It was almost chaste, reverent.  _Oh, Benny Ray, I'm sorry_ , she wanted to say.  _I never meant to hurt you_.  But all she said was, "Thank you."

He didn't reply, not that she had really expected him to.  "Would you mind?" she asked.

"What?"

"If I stayed here tonight…  Bury the past."

"No, I don't mind."

He pulled her closer and she closed her eyes, knowing that the dreams wouldn't return.  His love had made her clean again, and the musky scent of his skin and the strong arm wrapped around her made her feel safe.  She gave herself up to sleep.

He lay, waiting until he knew she was really sleeping, then reached up and brushed the tear off the corner of his eye.

One night, that's all he'd ever have.

It was enough…

  


* * *

[1]  **Authors Note** :  Ancient Egyptian love lyric (1085-570 B.C.).


End file.
